


Flash Photography

by KyeAbove



Series: On The Way Of Black Birds [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: A small flashback into Saguru’s past, when the scariest thing he had to face was a digital camera in the hands of his nanny’s son.
Series: On The Way Of Black Birds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726024
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	Flash Photography

Saguru didn’t like cameras. While he had little idea at five years old how much he’d grow up in front of them, he was at the point already where he hated the sight of them. So when his nanny’s son Elias showed up with one on a planned playdate, Saguru was very displeased. 

“Elias! No cameras!” Saguru tried to grab for it, but his teenage friend, his only friend really, held it far above his head. The downside to having a friend so outside his age group was that despite not being a very tall teenager, Elias was still much taller than Saguru. 

"We need it to take photos of the birds, though." Elias shook the camera playfully, and his face fell into a look of adoration. He thought Saguru was the cutest little thing when he was passionate about an issue, even if that issue was his dislike for cameras.

Saguru was suspicious of this though, and he looked up and down and around for signs of a trap, or that this wasn’t Elias. Elias didn’t like birds. He called them ‘a conspiracy’. Saguru wasn’t entirely sure what Elias meant by that, but he’d made his opinion clear. 

“Is this so you can prove they don’t exist even though they really do?” 

Elias looked surprised by Saguru’s claim. “I never said they didn’t exist, only, clearly birds are being used to spy on us.” 

Saguru whined. “I like birds! They are pretty and they sound nice, and-” 

Elias tapped Saguru’s nose, and tipped up his chin at just the right angle so that Saguru could look at Elias’s shoulder and continue to avoid eye contact but Elias could watch his expressions. “Rue, tell me one reason they aren’t out to get us.” 

“I want a pet bird.” Saguru told him stubbornly, wondering how easy it would be to bite Elias’s fingers. “She will be pretty too.” 

Elias let go of Saguru’s face, and lowered down the camera to him. “Yes, ask your mum to get you the prettiest bird.” 

“But mum would never be so nice.” 

Elias frowned at how casually Saguru said that. He knew something wasn’t right about the boy’s parents, but that Saguru already knew it was rather saddening. 

“Then when you get older, buy your own and laugh in her face!” Elias suggested, and Saguru thought it over. 

“I want a hawk. They’re the prettiest of birds.” And Saguru would love that bird forever, he swore to himself then.

“Bird of prey. Impressive. I prefer falcons myself.”

“But you hate birds.” 

Elias tapped Saguru’s nose again. “Falcons are on our side. Remember that.” 

Instead of trying to figure out Elias’s logic, Saguru put aside the desire, and looked at the camera now in his hands, and then took Elias’s photo. 

“You’re a falcon then, since you’re my friend.” Saguru mumbled. “Let’s go take bird pictures now.” 

“I know the perfect spot!” Elias picked up Saguru and put him on his shoulders, off on just another day of their unusual friendship.


End file.
